Bad Girl and Ice Prince
by bubblejoy
Summary: "berhenti membuatku terkesan Nona Xi." –Oh Sehun "aku masuk ke sekolah ini bukan untuk membuatmu terkesan, tapi aku ingin menunjukkan bakatku pada semua orang. jadi tuan Oh, berhentilah bermimpi aku akan jatuh pada pesona idiotmu itu"- Xi Luhan HUNHAN/GS
1. Sinopsis

Main:

-Xi Luhan

-Oh Sehun

Kounna High School adalah sekolah 'luar biasa' yang berbeda dari sekolah lainnya. KHS didirikan dengan tujuan agar setiap anak yang memiliki bakat dan ingin terjun di dunia entertain dapat tersalurkan dan di didik di sekolah ini. Disekolah ini cerita tentang persahabatan dan percintaan yang diwarnai dengan kebahagiaan, air mata, kebohongan dan juga penghianatan dimulai.

"apa kau gila? menyingkir dari hadapanku. kau menghalangi jalanku tuan Oh" –Xi Luhan

"berhenti membuatku terkesan Nona Xi." –Oh Sehun

"aku masuk ke sekolah ini bukan untuk membuatmu terkesan, tapi aku ingin menunjukkan bakatku pada semua orang. jadi tuan Oh, berhentilah bermimpi aku akan jatuh pada pesona idiotmu itu"- Xi Luhan

"wow, seorang 'good girl' sepertimu ternyata seperti ini. kejutan yang luar biasa luhan"-Oh Sehun

"kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku Tuan Oh!" –Xi Luhan

'kau salah sayang, kau yang tidak tau apa-apa. kau tidak tau bahwa aku adalah kakak kandungmu' –Oh Sehun

"Appa, apakah harus sesakit ini? aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain sakit ini appa"-Xi Luhan

Xi Luhan:

apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya mencintai? apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya mencintai saudara kandungmu sendiri? apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya dibuang dan dipisahkan dari orang yang kau cintai? jika kau tanya padaku aku bisa menjawab semuanya. aku mencintai dia, ah.. bukan, aku sangat mencintai dia. dia adalah kakak kandungku. aku tidak akan marah jika kalian berkata aku ini gila.

jika aku bisa mengendalikan perasaan ini aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada dirinya. dan saat dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, aku memilih untuk melepaskan dia. bukankah cinta itu tidak harus memiliki? itu juga yang aku pegang, aku bahagia jika dia bahagia walaupun bukan aku yang membuatnya bahagia.

Lanjut chapter 1 or delete?

Aku tunggu komen kalian ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Chapter 1 Update

Author POV

Suara dentuman music bergenre house mengalun dengan kerasnya dari sebuah club malam kota seoul. Jika kita lihat kedalam club itu maka kita akan mendapati siapa pelaku utama yang membuat suara sekeras itu. Ya dialah DJ sekaligus dancer terkenal di club malam ini. DJ Deer, semua orang yang berkunjung ke club malam ini akan memanggil dia demikian.

Terlalu serius ingin membuat orang-orang yang berada di lantai dansa ini menari dengan gila, ia sampai tidak memperdulikan dua orang namja yang berada di samping kiri dan kanannya. Membelai tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut oleh mini dress.

DJ Deer tersenyum melihat orang-orang yang sedang menari menikmati music yang ia ciptakan. Namun sebuah tepukan di bahunya memaksanya untuk melihat ke belakang. Seorang yeoja memberikan kode padanya untuk pindah dari meja djnya. DJ Deer pun melirik seorang namja yang sudah stand by di sampingnya untuk menggantikannya.

"oppa, tolong ya" kata DJ Deer sambil mengedipkan matanya dan mencium pipi namja itu.

"okay baby" sahut sang namja

DJ Deer mengikuti langkah yeoja yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Baekie, waeyo?" Tanya DJ Deer pada yeoja yang barusan ia panggil Baekie atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu.

"Nona Xi Luhan apa kau tidak melihat jam? Cepat ganti bajumu, kita harus segera kembali ke asrama. Aku tidak mau kita sampai ketauan" kata Baekhyun yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. DJ Deer atau yang sekarang kita tau bernama Xi Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani berbuat macam-macam jika Baekhyun sudah seperti itu.

Xi Luhan POV

"Kyaa!" suara jeritan seseorang membangunkanku dari tidur siang ku diatap sekolah.

"wae?" Tanyaku pada Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca bukunya, yah tipe gadis kutu buku.

"Zitao, Five Prince" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku bacannya.

"Five Prince? Apa itu?" Tanya Luhan polos

"What? Xi Luhan, jangan bilang kau tidak tau siapa itu Five Prince." Pekik Tao berlebihan.

"Aku memang tidak tau Zi, apa itu sejenis game atau nama club malam baru?" Tanya ku tak mengerti tentang si 'Five Prince' yang membuat Tao seheboh itu.

"Mereka Boygrup yang sedang naik daun sekarang ini, dan kabarnya mereka akan masuk ke sekolah kita. Oh My God, baru kali ini aku merasa beruntung masuk ke sekolah ini" jawab Tao dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Aku tidak tau ada Boygrup dengan nama seperti itu" kataku

"kau terlalu focus memuaskan orang-orang di club malam itu dan tidak tau perkembangan berita disekitarmu Deer" Baekhyun kini mulai angkat bicara.

"Baby Baek, please don't call me like that. Panggil aku dengan nama itu jika aku sedang bekerja" kata ku sengit.

"Lu, kapan kau akan berhenti dengan pekerjaan itu? Apa kau tidak takut jika ada penggemarmu yang 'memasukimu'? apa kau akan berhenti jika keperawanan mu sudah hilang? Eoh?" terlihat jelas Kyungsoo sangat menghawatirkan aku

"tenanglah Kyung, selama Baby Baekie ada di samping ku aku akan baik-baik saja" aku berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo agar dia berhenti berceramah lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menjagamu terus Lu. Aku juga takut jika ketauan pihak sekolah kita sering keluar malam. Aku masih ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal, bukan berakhir keluar dari sekolah ini karenamu"

"Ishh, kalian semua tidak asik" Aku melangkahkan kaki ku pergi dari tempat itu.

"Yak! Xi Luhan, tunggu kami" seru Tao mengejarku

Aku, Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kelas kami masing-masing, kami berempat tidak satu kelas. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada di kelas 10-1, aku berada di kelas 10-3 sementara Tao berada di kelas 10-4.

Langkah kami terhenti saat kami mendengar teriakan para yeoja yang berasal dari gerbang sekolah. Terlihat banyak yeoja yang berkumpul dan meneriakkan sebuah nama 'Five Prince'. What? Five Prince? Apa hari ini mereka pindah? Baru tadi aku mendengar dari Tao bahwa mereka akan masuk ke sekolah ini, cepat sekali.

"Kyaa! Itu.. itu Five Prince. Aku harus kesana" sifat fangirl Tao mulai keluar.

"Zitao, please. Kita sudah terlambat dan kau tidak ingin mendapatkan cakaran dari yeoja-yeoja itukan" kata Kyungsoo sambil memutar matanya malas melihat sikap Tao.

"Eonnie!" rengek Tao.

"Yak anak panda, kau memanggil Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Eonnie, kenapa kau tidak memanggil jiji pada ku. Aku lebih tua dari mereka" gerutu ku mendengar penggilan anak panda itu pada dua teman ku.

"aku tidak mau, mukamu bahkan terlihat lebih muda dari ku" tolak Tao

"Yaa! Bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat! Aku pusing mendengar kalian bertengkar terus. Tao kembali ke kelasmu dan kau bisa mendekati Five Prince nanti. Luhannie pergi ke kelas mu. Baek, kajja!" kata-kata Kyungsoo memang paling bisa menghentikan pertengkaranku dan juga Tao. Ayolah kau tentu tidak mau terkena amukan dari Eomma Owl ini kan?

Author POV

Sementara itu di koridor sekolah bagian lain…

"Hyung kita masuk kelas apa?" Tanya seorang namja berkulit Tan bernama Kim Jongin pada para hyungnya.

"Aku dan Kris kelas 11-1. Chanyeol kelas 10-1, Sehun kelas 10-3, dan kau kelas 10-2" jelas Suho kepada yang lain.

"kita masuk ke kelas kita masing-masing" kata Kris. Kelima namja itu pun pergi menuju kelas yang sudah Suho beritau kepada mereka tadi.

Kelas 11-1

"Annyeong, joneun…"

"Kim Joonmyun" perkenalan Suho terpotong karena seruan dari beberapa yeoja yang ada di kelas itu.

"terimakasih, kalian bisa memanggilku Suho, aku harap kita bisa berteman baik" Suho mengakhiri perkenalannya diiringi senyum manisnya.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Kris Wu" sama seperti Suho, kata-kata Kris pun terpotong.

"Thank you ladies" berbeda dengan Suho yang memberikan senyum manisnya, Kris tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Terimakasih untuk perkenalan singkatnya Suho-ssi, Kris-ssi, kalian silahkan duduk di belakang Kim Minseok. Minseok-ssi?"kata Lee seongsenim

"Ne" Yeoja berpipi chubby itu pun mengangkat tangannya.

Kim Joonmyun atau yang memiliki nama panggilan Suho ini adalah Leader dari boygrup Five Prince. Suaranya yang lembut dan juga senyumnya yang angelic ini membuat banyak orang menyukainya. Ditambah lagi dia adalah leader yang sangat perhatian terhadap membernya yang lain. Suho merupakan anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan nomor satu di Korea, Kim Corp.

Wu Yifan atau Kris adalah rapper di dalam Five Prince. Namja berdarah campuran Kanada-China ini memiliki wajah yang dapat membuat setiap yeoja bertekuk lutut didepannya. Kris sama seperti Suho, ia juga merupakan anak seorang pengusaha di Kanada.

Kelas 10-1

"Anyyeonghaseo, Joneun Park Chanyeol imnida" Chanyeol memperkenalkan namanya secara singkat.

"barusan perkenalan singkat dari Chanyeol-ssi. Apakah ada yang ingin bertanya?" kata Jo seongsaenim.

"Chanyeol-ssi apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?' Tanya seorang yeoja yang langsung mendapatkan sorakan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"sudah, yeoja yang duduk disana itu adalah kekasihku" jawab Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol tanpa minat.

'Dia berbeda' batin chanyeol

"Mwo? Ya! Park idiot, jaga ucapanmu" seru Baekhyun tak terima dengan perkataan Chanyeol

"haha, mianhae. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau sedari tadi memperhatikan ku terus nona" kata Chanyeol membalas ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak memperhatikanmu. Aku memebaca tulisan yang ada di belakangmu itu. Cepatlah kau duduk Park idiot, agar aku bisa melanjutkan catatanku" kata Baekhyun sinis.

"sudah-sudah, Chanyeol-ssi kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong sebelah sana" kata Mr Jo.

"Ne seongsaenim, gamsahamnida" Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja yang tadi Mr Jo beritau, matanya terus melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang kebetulan duduk di depannya.

"I got you baby" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol atau Chanyeol ini adalah Happy Virus di Five Prince, pribadinya yang konyol dan ramah membuat para fansnya sangat mencintai dia. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak orang lain ketahui, yaitu adalah masalalunya. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya dan meninggalkannya karena kebodohannya.

Kelas 10-2

"Annyeonghaseo, joneun Kim Jongin imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Hobiku menari dan menonton video" kata Kai dengan senyum anehnya.

"Jongin-ssi kau bisa duduk di tempat yang kosong" kata Seo seongsaenim.

Tidak ada hal yang menarik di kelas Kai, maklum saja para siswa di kelas 10-2 adalah siswa pintar yang hanya peduli pada buku mereka. Poor Kai.

Kim Jongin atau yang memiliki nama panggung Kai ini adalah Visual di Five Prince. Memiliki wajah rupawan membuat orang-orang sering mengira dia adalah seorang playboy, terlebih dengan banyaknya beredar foto dirinya dengan beberapa yeoja. Tidak ada yang tau kecuali kedua orangnya dan 'dia'. Kai sudah memiliki tunangan, ya Kai di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Sementara itu di kelas 10-3

"Hari ini dikelas kalian akan kedatangan murid baru. Aku harap kalian bisa membantunya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah ini. Nah sekarang silahkan perkenalkan namamu" Hwang seongsaenim menyuruh Sehun untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Oh Sehun" kata Sehun singkat tanpa senyum

"Oh Sehun-ssi, tidak bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu lebih baik sedikit" kata Luhan yang disetujui oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"aku tidak suka basa-basi. Seongsaenim dimana aku bisa duduk" kata Sehun

"a..ah kau bisa duduk di sebelah Luhan, yeoja yang baru saja berbi-" kata-kata Hwang seongsaenim terhenti, Sehun sudah berjalan ke arah Luhan sebelum gurunya itu selesai berbicara.

Begitu sampai di tempat yang dimaksud, Sehun langsung saja duduk tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pada Luhan.

"sstt.. aku perhatikan Sehun-ssi dan Luhanie terlihat mirip" bisik seseorang pada teman di sampingnya yang dapat Sehun dengar.

'Cih, mereka penganggu' batin sehun

"Oh Sehun-ssi, senang bertemu denganmu" kata Luhan yang mencoba bersikap baik pada Sehun.

"Tapi aku tidak senang Nona… Xi Luhan? Nama yang aneh untuk mu"

"mwo? Astaga tuan Oh, sepertinya kau orang yang tidak bisa berbuat baik ya" sindir Luhan

"aku berbuat baik jika itu diperlukan, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan itu kau menyebutnya berbuat baik? Menurutku itu hanya basa-basi yang sama sekali tidak di perlukan" kata Sehun dingin.

Oh Sehun, maknae Five Prince ini mendapat julukan Ice Prince dari orang-orang. Pribadinya yang sering bersikap dingin dan didukung oleh wajah poker facenya membuat orang-orang beranggapan demikian. Sehun tinggal seorang diri. Ibunya sudah meninggal saat dia masih duduk di bangku Junior High School sementara ayahnya tidak tau ada dimana. Dibalik sikap dinginnya ini Sehun menyimpan banyak luka dan kenangan pahit yang membuat ia menutup dirinya dari para orang baru.

Sehun POV

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, entah lah aku tidak tau ini jam istirahat ke berapa tapi jika melihat jam mungkin ini jam istirahat kedua. aku melirik yeoja disebelahku yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja. tiba-tiba aku melihat ia berdiri dan ingin pergi.

"Luhannie!" panggil seorang namja yang berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Luhannie? aku mengeryitkan dahiku mendengar panggilan itu.

"ne Taehyung-ah" aku lihat Luhan tersenyum kepada namja itu.

Deg.. jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdegup cepat.

'ke…kenapa dengan jantungku ini' pikirku tak mengerti.

"a..be..begini Luhannie, ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu" namja bernama Taehyung itu terlihat gugup.

"apa? bicarakan saja Taehyung-ah"

"ak..aku…aku menyukai mu, maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu ku?" keringat dingin mulai keluar di dahi Taehyung.

"mianhae Taehyung-ah. aku sudah menganggap mu teman baikku. aku tidak ingin nanti setelah kita putus kita tidak bisa berteman lagi" Wajah Luhan terlihat menyesal.

"ah..ne Luhannie. tapi kau tetap mau menjadi temanku kan?"

"Tentu saja" Luhan memberikan senyum manisnya pada Taehyung.

"Cih, Yeoja murahan" entah kenapa aku mengatakan itu pada Luhan. aku merasa kesal ia menunjukkan senyumnya itu pada namja lain. Cemburu? Tidak! aku tidak mungkin menyukainya kan?

"Hei kau, minta maaf pada Luhannie tentang perkataanmu barusan" Seruan Taehyung hanya diabaikan oleh ku. berada di kelas hanya membuatku marah.

"Sehunna!" panggil seseorang yang sangat aku hafal suaranya.

"eoh kkamjong, waeyo?" kataku saat dia sudah ada di samping ku.

"ya albino, panggil aku hyung! aku lebih tua darimu"

"Never" sahutku singkat.

"Sehunna, kau kenal dengan yang namanya Luhan?" Kai tiba-tiba bertanya padaku tentang yeoja itu.

"wae? kenapa kau menanyakannya?" kataku

"kenapa kau berkata ketus seperti itu? kau menyukainnya?" kata Kai curiga. Mwo? aku ketus? Astaga, apa yang terjadi padaku? Baru satu hari aku sudah seperti ini karena yeoja itu

"Tidak! jangan berkata konyol seperti itu"

"hahaha, baiklah aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi. Oh ya Sehun, aku dengar Luhan-"

"Jongin?" kata seorang yeoja yang memotong kata-kata Kai barusan

TBC….

Chapter satu update. Mungkin kalian ada yang bingung sama alurnya. aku sendiri juga bingung ini alurnya kecepetan atau gimana. T,T.

Review please. Review kalian bikin aku semangat buat ff.


	3. Pengumuman

Aku minta maaf karena ini bukan update

Udah hampir 2 tahun aku tinggalin ini cerita begitu aja, tapi sewaktu aku baca review kalian aku mau lanjutin ini cerita lagi dan aku masih bingung mau lanjut cerita dimana. Di watpad atau ffn.

Tolong kasih saran kalian mau aku lanjut disini atau watpad.

Thanks


End file.
